


The Forty-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [48]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Forty-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Forty-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it! 

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

Jim walked into the loft and immediately focussed on his roommate. Blair was hunched over his laptop, muttering as his fingers flew across the keyboard. 

"I'm an alum as well as a faculty member. I can complain. I've got a right to my opinion. And that thing.... UGH!" 

"What's wrong, Chief?" Jim asked, hanging his coat up and tossing his keys into the basket with a practiced twitch of his wrist. 

"Remember that new Management building that's going to be built right next to the Anthro building?" 

"Yes." Jim didn't like the sound of this. 

"Well, they unveiled it as a done deal. Only the President of the University and the Dean of the management school got any say in the design." 

"And..." Jim encouraged. 

"It's UGLY! Not just 'different' but UGLY. Not one person I've talked to likes the building. It's an eyesore. A monstrosity. An unfocused, sloppy, and shameful waste of raw materials." 

"I take it you don't like it either." 

"Look at it, Jim." Blair handed Jim a copy of the campus newspaper that had a color picture of the new building. 

"It's ... different." 

"JIM!! Not only is that monstrosity going up on campus, it's going to right next to the ANTH building. I'm going to have to look at that thing everyday!" Blair turned back to the laptop. "That's why I'm writing a letter of protest." 

"Should you do that, Chief? After all, you work there. It might be taken as the opinion of the department and not just yours." 

* * *

If you want to take a look at said, building, here's the URL. But I'm warning you, it's pretty bad. 

<http://www.cwru.edu/pubaff/univcomm/Gehry/gehryhom.htm>

The last picture under "Excellent use of space" shows the law school in relation to the new building, which, by the way, blocks the view from the Dean's office. 

Beth  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"I can't believe this!!" Blair shouted. 

Jim let the paper sink to the coffee table and looked over to his partner who stared at the screen of his laptop in disbelief. 

"What's wrong, Chief?" 

"I _can_ _so_ _not_ _believe_ _this_!" Blair repeated and jumped to his feet. 

As he paced between the kitchen and the couch, he kept on talking. "Who is she anyway?? How can she tell me to do that? She doesn't even know me!!" 

"Hey, calm down, lover! What's bothering you so much?" Jim asked concerned. 

"It's this list I'm on. You know the Watchman Adult Discussion List." 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"There's a posting from the list mom about Christmas." Blair didn't stop walking, gestured excitedly while talking and got angrier every second. 

"She told us to go on a diet! Who does she think she is??" 

"She told you what?" Jim shoved the lap top so he could see the screen. 

"O.K., I might have gained some weight from all these Christmas-dinners, parties and all that sweet stuff that lies around here everywhere!" Blair kept on ranting, his face in anger, his eyes flashing. 

While reading the post Jim started laughing. 

Blair whirled around to face him, "WHAT??" he bellowed. "Are you laughing at me?? You are laughing at me!!" he shouted furiously. 

"Get over here, Blair," Jim managed to get out, still laughing. 

"What????" Blair demanded. 

"You got it all wrong, sweetie," Jim said. 

Blair gave him a startled look. "What did I get wrong?" 

Jim wiped a tear from his eye and tried to stifle his laughter. "She said _digest_ , not _diet_." 

"Huh?" Blair's jaw dropped. 

"Yes, look here. She said that you should go on digest if you are away from your computer over the holidays." 

"Where?" Blair sank to the couch at his lover's side. 

"I'll show you where it is, honey," Jim said, still grinning "Here, see?" 

"Oh dear!" Blair flushed. "And I was _so_ pissed just because I read it wrong." 

"All that energy wasted in anger," Jim smiled evilly. "You should have better invested it into other things." He placed a kiss on Blair's temple. 

"I should have?" Blair asked and gave Jim one of his innocent big-eyed Mountie-looks. "What should I have put all the energy into, big guy?" 

"Just let me show you." 

Finis 

Anja  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, did you read this report after you printed it?" 

"That's why God invented spell check, Chief." 

"Never underestimate the advantages of the human touch, Ellison..." 

"Sandburg! HELL of a place to warm up your fingers!" 

:-) 

Valentin  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"Damn, damn, damn..." 

"What did you do now Jim?" glancing up from the test he was grading seeing his friend pounding the desk. 

"Well, ya know that list were are on? The watchman list of stories?" a small grin began to cross Blair's face. In trying to teach Jim more about computers, he had talked him into joining his on-list discussion group. Now Jim had managed to meet several people on line and was really enjoying himself. 

"Ya so?" moving to check out the problem his friend was having. 

"Well, I sent a Christmas message to the story list instead of just the talk list." 

"Oh, how did you do that?" 

"I don't know, didn't mean to, I hit to and cc and it went, I didn't even realize I had done it till somebody on the list told me. Now what do I do?" 

"How about saying you're sorry, then promise not to hit cc again, and wish them a Happy Holidays, in story form?" 

"Story? But Blair, you know I can't write, not a story, it'll be awful! Worse they will all know exactly how bad a writer I really am!" 

"Sorry big guy, them's the rules," and with his ever-widening grin returned to the last of the tests on the table, silently enjoying his slightly flustered roommate and friend. 

-end- 

Tricia  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Jim? Whassa matter?" 

"'M okay. Just had this really weird dream." 

<yawn> <roll over> "Tell me about it?" 

<snuggle> "We were at the station. Well, it was the station, but I wasn't there. I was just seeing everything. Everybody was there but you and me, and it was all decorated like it is right now." 

<mmph> "I laughed my ass off, th' other day, listening to Conner talk about Christmas in Australia." 

"Yeah. Well, there was this music playing. Simon came out of his office, smoking, and looked around at everything. Then he says, 'So where the hell are Sandburg and Ellison?' Rafe says, 'They're just changing now, boss.'" 

<cough> <long pause>

"Well, then what?" 

"Then the, uh, door opens, and, uh, you and I come in dressed in these, these, well...." 

"What? What? What!?" 

"Ballet costumes." 

<hysterical laughter> "Ballet costumes?!? You mean like tutus and stuff?" 

"No! No, it wasn't quite that bad. It was what the guys wear. Tights, and little short jackets. Silver and white. And we started dancing around the room to this music. It was like a, what do you call it, when the lead guy and girl twirl around--" 

"A pas de deux." 

"Yeah, that's it. Suddenly it hits me, the music is from The Nutcracker, and you and I are prancing around to--" 

"Say it, lover." 

"I can't. It was too awful." 

<poke> "Come on, Jim. Confront your demons." 

<clears throat> "It was 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies'." 

<hysterical scream> <thud of falling anthropologist> "Oh, man, am I gonna have a field day with this." 

\--end?-- 

MT  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

"The Nutcracker Sweet"  
Brought to you by Katherine, Jimbabe to the core.... 

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Visions of green M&M's and stairwells danced in Jim Ellison's head. A blood curdling scream rent the chill air of the loft. 

Startled awake, Jim pulled the trembling body of his lover into the circle of his arms. Stroking Blair's silken curls Jim spoke softly and soothingly into the delicate seashell of his ear. "Shhh, shhhh. Take a deep breath. It's over now. You're safe." 

"Oh God, Jim, it was just horrible, horrible." 

"'S okay, it's okay. You're here with me, Chief." Jim softly kissed Blair's fragrant curls. "Want to tell me about it?" 

"I-I don't know if--" 

"Of course you can. You'll feel better afterwards. Don't worry, I'm here." 

"Remember that dream you had about the Sugar Plum Fairies?" 

Groaning inwardly Jim replied, "Yes." 

"Oh God, Jim, I was surrounded by women --" 

"And this was a bad thing?" Jim quipped, teasing Blair about his former life. 

Blair glared at his lover before continuing, "Women of all shapes and sizes, hair colors, socio-economic backgrounds, but mostly between the ages of 20 and 40 -- basically the Highlander demographic --" 

"Well?! What happened?" Jim began to feel slightly worried, Highlander fans could be...zealous...at times. 

"It was horrible, just horrible! We were at this hotel in California surrounded by this massive Estrogen Brigade, and they put on tights and began doing THE DANCE OF THE SUGARPLUM HAIRY BLARIES!" 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Argh! God, not her again!" 

Jim wandered over to where Blair was growling at his laptop. "Not who again?" 

Blair gestured to his screen. "This Texas Ranger chick and her damned formatting!" 

Jim frowned. "What's formatting?" 

"I'm sure that's the same question she's asking." Blair pointed to the screen. "Look at that! Everything's jumbled together, no paragraphs, one word on a line...God!" 

Jim leaned over Blair's shoulder to read. " 'Jim ran his hands down Blair's firm young body, and-' " Jim's eyes lit up. "Come on, Chief, cut her some slack. Her formatting may suck, but her heart's in the right place." Jim ran his hands down Blair's firm young body and licked his long neck. 

Blair leaned into Jim's tongue, gasping. "Then again," he panted, "what's shitty formatting between friends?" 

\--the end-- 

Tex  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

Re: When to use "lie" (to recline) and when to use "lay" (set something in place). And here are some examples that double as an ObSenad. The first paragraph includes examples of the verb LIE (watch for the adverbs and prepositions). The second demonstrates the verb LAY (watch for the objects). After that, it's mix and match. 

* * *

Blair was exhausted. "I really need to lie down," he thought. Climbing the stairs, he lay on Jim's bed. After he had lain there for a while, he began to have lustful thoughts. "It's so nice lying here," he mused. "I wish I could lie like this all night long." 

Jim came home and laid his keys in the basket. "I wish Blair wouldn't lay his jacket on the couch," he thought. If only Blair had laid everything where it belonged, Jim wouldn't have to spend hours laying things in their places. 

Hearing a strange noise, Jim ran up the stairs. There he found his roommate lying at ease. With a lustful gasp, Jim pounced. Blair held up a hand while he laid his glasses on the bedside table; then he lay back to enjoy Jim's ministrations. 

Jim pulled Blair close with a growl. Carefully, he laid his love in the exact center of the bed. Lying motionless, Blair gazed up at the man he had always loved. "Jim," he said breathlessly, "Lie next to me. I want to lay kisses all over your gorgeous bod. I want you lying on top of me when I come. I _so_ need to get laid." 

* * *

Does that make any sense? 

Russ  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

Re: More grammar help: drug, drugged, drag, dragged. 

the past tense of drag (to drag a body across the floor) is dragged (he dragged the body across the floor.) not drug. 

a drug, noun, is a regulated substance that you ingest or otherwise use, generally for medical purposes---like aspirin, or prozac or preparation h. it is not the past tense of drag. drugged, verb, is an action (johnnie drugged mary) and drug, adverb, is a descriptive phrase (johnnie looks drugged). 

* * *

Druggy ObSenad 

Blair hated taking drugs, but since he was hit by a lawn tractor operated by a handyman at school that morning, he hurt all over. When he got home he felt that he just had to take some pain killers. Stretching out on the couch Blair soon fell asleep with the help of the drug which was finally coursing through his system. 

"Chief, I thought you wouldn't be home 'til late tonight. What's up?" 

At the sound of Jim's voice, Blair stood up and started weaving his way toward the door where Jim was standing. 

"What's the matter with you? Are you on drugs, man? You know I won't stand for that!" Jim grabbed Blair by the scruff of his neck and started to drag him across the living room. 

Having dragged Blair through the french doors of the younger man's old room, Jim stood over him. "Start packing. Now!" His arms were crossed, and he tapped his toe in anger and frustration. 

Blair tried to shake the fog from his brain. "Jim, Jim!! Why do you always jump to such awful conclusions about me? Of course I'm taking drugs. I got hit by a lawn tractor this morning and dragged 25 feet. If I hadn't taken some pain killers I'd have drowned myself in the tub by now hoping that a hot water soak would relieve the pain." 

Jim frowned, his guilt almost driving him to zone out on a horrid picture of a Blair slice and dice hoagie. Dragging himself back from that horrid precipice, Jim took Blair gently in his arms, carried him up to their room, helped him change and slide into bed. Then he removed his own clothes and slid into bed next to Blair. 

"I don't know what to tell you, Chief," Jim whispered. "Maybe it's the fact that you're on a college campus so much. I just can't get over my fears that somehow you'll get dragged into using drugs, even if you don't want to. But the truth is, I know you'd never do that to yourself or to me." He held Blair's body softly against his own as Blair drifted off once again into sleep. 

-fini- 

galadriel  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

"Whoa, cool..." 

"What is, Chief?" 

"I just found a great resource for us on the Web." 

"What kind of resource?" 

"It's a web page created by a librarian at the University of Washington. He has links to web sites of non-profit gay and lesbian organizations in the Pacific Northwest!" 

"Anything interesting?" 

"Well... under Civil Rights/Law/Politics there is the page for the Legal Marriage Alliance of Washington." 

"Uh... Is that a marriage proposal, Chief? I can't say I'm overwhelmed with the romance of it." 

"Oh, Jim, you know I mean to spend forever with you but it might come in useful someday for us to have legal protection. You know, if something happened to one of us, our families couldn't keep us apart." 

"So you're just being practical. Isn't that supposed to be my responsibility in this relationship?" 

"Okay, big guy, there are also sites for your cultural, spiritual and educational needs; I think those are my responsibility. We can also look at 'fun' sites, since that's my department. You know bookstores, social and entertainment sites...mgph..." 

Jim lifted his head from silencing the enthusiastic cybergeek he loved. "Can the lecture, professor. Just bookmark it. I'll show you some fun..." 

* * *

The web site Blair found, Alvin Fritz's GAY AND LESBIAN ORGANIZATIONS AND PUBLICATIONS of the NORTHWEST AND BRITISH COLUMBIA, is at: 

<http://weber.u.washington.edu/~alvin/nwgorg.htm>

The Legal Marriage Alliance of Washington is found at: 

<http://www.buddybuddy.com/lma.html>

* * *

JudySue  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

**"AAARGH!"**

"Ouch! Jeez, Sandburg, must you?" 

"Sorry, Jim, sorry. I just hate it when I do stuff like that. Man!" 

"Now what?" 

"I just sent a post to the Watchman list, and I misspelled a really simple word." 

"That's not so bad, Chief. It happens to us mere mortals all the time." 

"I know, but it's still frustrating." 

"Which word was it, Chief?" 

"I wrote "hugh" when I meant to write "huge"." 

"Ahh." 

"I mean, I know the difference; I was just typing too quickly. It was a 'hand quicker than the eye thing', you know?" 

"Tell you what, professor. Just to make sure you know the difference, why don't you join me on the couch here, and we'll do a little review." 

"Say what, man?" 

"A little review of _huge_ things, just to keep your vocabulary, um, up." Jim tried to keep the innocent expression firmly in place, but ruined it with a smirk. The hand cradling his crotch didn't really help, either. 

Blair looked at his lover consideringly. "Well, I _do_ always tell my students that there's no replacement for good old-fashioned study and review." He pounced. 

Jim and Blair - A+ students all the way.  <grin>

Nadine  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

"You bastard!" Blair gritted between his teeth. 

Desperately he was trying to shake the larger man off. Jim held him down with full force, pressing his elbow into Blair's stomach. The younger man was squirming desperately under the heavy weight of his attacker. 

"Get off of ME!" 

"Forget it. You are going to pay!" Jim growled. 

Finally Jim had managed to get a hold of Blair's pants. Blair was pounding his fists into his back with no effect. Jim grabbed the front of the jeans and lifted it up to shove his fist inside. 

"NO!" Blair screamed. 

Jim snickered when he let the snowball glide over Blair's cock. He released his friend who jumped up wailing. With frantic moves Blair tried to get his pants down. Difficult task with all this layers of clothes. Jim rolled on his side in the snow watching the show. Blair had shoved down his jeans and long cotton under pants. He was bent over to find all pieces of snow. Nice ass cheeks peeked from under the shirt tails. Jim studied with amusement how Blair's hairy butt became red from the cold and had goose bumps all over. Blair looked over his shoulder. 

"What are you staring at? Never seen a butt in your life?" Blair snarled. 

"Not such cute one!" Jim smirked. 

Blair slid his pants up in a fast movement and jumped on Jim. He sat down forcefully on the stomach and Jim made only: Uffff. With both hands full of snow Blair rubbed Jim's face until it turned red. Jim laughed and was almost choking himself. 

"May I remind you, Chief, you were the one who'd begun this! I mean if you wanted to make a pass at me, you should have just asked. Shoving snow into my sweater is kind of infantile." 

Blair bounced on Jim a bit. Then he leaned forward and kissed his friend. It felt strange. Their lips were cold and numb. 

"Peace, man? I'm cold!" Blair pouted. 

"I'll warm you up, baby!" 

Blair dragged Jim up and clinging to each other they walked back to the cabin through the foot high snow. It was darkening, everything was turned into a soft, blue light. The snow was glittering and Blair was walking funny because of his wet, cold boxers. 

Merry Xmas! ;-) 

Angelika  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, you ever thought about a threesome?" Blair leaned in closed and whispered into his Sentinel's ear before proceeding down his neck to nibble on his collar bone. 

Jim, melting into a mindless puddle, responded, "Anything you want, any way you want it." 

"How about we ask our new neighbor to join us. Did you notice the way she looked at us when we were dancing together at the party last night? She was definitely interested. Might be able to persuade her to join us in a little fantasy game or two." 

\--to-be-continued?-- 

Lisa  


* * *

Tidbit #14 

Continued from the above Obsenad: 

Jim rolled over in the bed and ran his hand down Blair's back as they settled into the new position. They had just made love, and Jim knew Blair usually used this mellow time to approach Jim about things he wasn't sure Jim would like. 

And damn if Jim found himself falling for it again, opening up, revealing things about himself.... 

Leaning closer, Jim found himself whispering, "What did you notice about her?" 

Blair snuggled closer, hiding his grin in Jim's shoulder. "Mmmmm, I dunno.... Aw hell, you know me, she's almost six feet, I was kinda staring her in the tits. Nice view.... How about you?" 

Jim found himself moving one hand down to cup Blair's butt, whispering, "You know how I am about a nice ass, Chief." 

\--end?-- 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #15 

ObSenad: 

"Awwww man, I can't believe this! This stinks!" 

"What's wrong, Chief?" 

"I can't believe CBS...they've yanked one of my favorite shows right off the air replacing it with _another_ version of 60 Minutes, no less! As if we don't have enough of those news programs telling us how depressing the world is!" 

"Now, hold on, Chief. Are you sure it's gone for good?" 

"It sure looks that way, Jim. CBS has pulled down the web page and deleted all mention of it from their main site. Man, this just isn't fair. How can they just cut us off like that? How will we know what happens with Annie and Sean?" 

"Maybe you could write a few letters to the network, let them know how you feel," Jim suggested gently. "Weren't your list sibs successful in resurrecting that other show you like?" 

"You're absolutely right, Jim. I'll start first thing tomorrow. In the meantime, here it is Wednesday night with nothing on television." 

"Who needs TV?" Jim whispered slyly, reaching for his partner. "C'mon, TV boy... let's see if we can find something to do upstairs." 

Blair stifled a giggle. "Um, lead the way, Detective." 

-end- 

Jessalyn  


* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits File #48.

 


End file.
